warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Forbidden Forest
Not to be confused with The Forbidden Forest from the Harry Potter series. The Forbidden Forest is the main setting for Quest for Camelot. It is also the known location where Excalibur is accidentally dropped by the Griffin after Ayden intervened with the theft. Layout The Forbidden Forest is a enormous forest filled with trees, alive plants and trees, flying leaves, black vicious dragons, thorn like creatures, and a rock ogre. The Forest has layers of fog around the borders. The Forest itself has Dragon Country, The valley of thorns, and the Rock Ogre's Cave in it. Role in the film The Griffin had stolen Excalibur from Camelot for Ruber's evil plan. Unfortunately, Ayden attacks the Griffin causing it to drop the sword in the valley of thorns below. Later, After overhearing Ruber and the Griffin, Kayley sets off in the forest to search for the sword. When some of Ruber's men chase after her, Garrett saves Kayley by trapping the two thugs. When Ayden tells Garrett of Excalibur's current location, he sets off to search for it. Despite his objections, Garrett allows Kayley to help him to find Excalibur. When in Dragon Country, They meet a conjoined dragon; Devon and Cornwall who are bullied by the other Dragons due to their smaller size and their inability to breathe fire or fly. After hiding from the dragons and Ruber, Devon and Cornwall then bicker over each other which lead into singing their song. When they are outside of Dragon Country, Devon and Cornwall joins the group to find Excalibur. Once stopping for camp a night, Garrett reveals to Kayley that he got blinded by a horse in a fire accident in one of the stables, but Sir Lionel trained him, And Garrett shows off his skills in the forest, such as knocking out an alive plant. The next morning, They find the belt of Excalibur and the footprint of a ogre. Due to Kayley's instance on questioning Garrett causing him to miss a signal from Ayden and he is injured by Ruber's men. As Ruber, The Griffin and his men try to attack them, Kayley traps them under a moving tree. Kayley mends Garrett's wounds with a healing plant, As Garrett heals, they develop an romantic attraction to one another. Ruber and his henchmen finally escapes from the trap and catches up with the heroes in the rock ogre's cave. After the heroes retrieve Excalibur, Ruber and the Griffin are trapped under the ogre who sends flying to the wall. After they reached the end of the forest, Garrett hands Excalibur over to Kayley because he felt that he doesn't belong in Camelot and heads back in the forest with Ayden. Later, Devon and Cornwall run back in the forest and warn Garrett about Ruber captured Kayley and now gotten hold of Excalibur, After hearing this, Garrett rushes to rescue her with the help of Devon and Cornwall who have the ability of flight because they agree on hating Ruber, which means, Devon and Cornwall will have to work together to have the abilities of fire and flight to save Camelot. Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1518.jpg|The Griffin flying over the forest. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1551.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1564.jpg|The Griffin losing Excalibur Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1578.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1604.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1604.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1613.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2668.jpg|A sign pointing to the forest. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2756.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2780.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2843.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3099.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3426.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3430.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3437.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3446.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3451.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3475.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3537.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3549.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3562.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3619.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3764.jpg| Dragon_Country.jpg|Dragon Country Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4876.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4979.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4985.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4996.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5276.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5283.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5468.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5490.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5920.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6044.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6078.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6570.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6572.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6994.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7063.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7078.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7487.jpg| Category:Locations Category:Quest for Camelot Locations Category:Forests Category:Quest for Camelot